tacticsogrefandomcom-20200214-history
Fists
Overview A good melee weapon with a couple of ranged Finishing Moves. They're primarily Crushing weapons meaning they do slightly better damage against heavily armoured enemies, especially dragons and golems, but less against lighter enemies, like archers or mages. Finishing Moves Equipped By *Warrior, Berserker, Rogue, Beast Tamer, Lord, Ranger, Vartan, White Knight, Buccaneer, Juggernaut List of Fists All Fists are 2-Handed and have arrange of 1 Leather Caestus *Lv.1 *Weight 8, RT +25 *Damage: Crushing 5 *ATK 45, STR +1, HP +5, AVD +3 Leather Caestus +1 *Lv.2 *Weight 9, RT +27 *Damage: Crushing 7 *ATK 56, STR +3, HP +8, AVD +5 Bronze Knuckles *Lv.4 *Weight 9, RT +27 *Damage: Crushing 5 *ATK 53, STR +2, HP +6, AGIL +2 Bronze Knuckles +1 *Lv.5 *Weight 10, RT +29 *Damage: Crushing 7 *ATK 64, STR +4, HP +9, AGIL +3 Iron Claws *Lv.7 *Weight 9, RT +28 *Damage: Piercing 6 *ATK 61 STR +1, VIT +2, HP +4, AVD -1 Iron Claws +1 *Lv.8 *Weight 10, RT +30 *Damage: Piercing 8 *On Hit: Knockback *ATK 72, STR +3, VIT +4, HP +7, AVD -3 Cat Bagh Nakh *Lv.10 *Weight 10, RT +30 *Damage: Slashing 6 *ATK 69, STR +1, VIT +1, HP +5, AGIL +1, MIND -1 Cat Bagh Nakh +1 *Lv.11 *Weight 11, RT +32 *Damage: Slashing 8 *Racial: Beast +5% *On Hit: Poisoned *ATK 80, STR +3, VIT +3, HP +8, AGIL +3, MIND -2 Baldur Claws *Lv.13 *Weight 10, RT +31 *Damage: Piercing 7 *Racial: (Phantom +50%) *ATK 77, VIT +2, DEX +1, HP +4, MP +5, INT +4, LUCK -1 Baldur Claws +1 *Lv.14 *Weight 11, RT +34 *Damage: Piercing 9 *Racial: Faerie +5% (Phantom +50%) *ATK 88, VIT +4, DEX +3, HP +7, MP +8, INT +5, LUCK -3 Katara *Lv.16 *Weight 11, RT +33 *Damage: Piercing 7 *ATK 85, STR +1, VIT +2, DEX +1, HP +5 Katara +1 *Lv.17 *Weight 12, RT +35 *Damage: Piercing 9 *ATK 96, STR +3, VIT +4, DEX +3, HP +8 Tiger Bagh Nakh *Lv.19 *Weight 12, RT +35 *Damage: Slashing 8 *ATK 93, STR +2, HP +8, AGIL +1, AVD +2, LUCK -1 Tiger Bagh Nakh +1 *Lv.20 *Weight 12, RT +37 *Damage: Slashing 10 *On Hit: Envenomed *ATK 104, STR +4, HP +11, AGIL +3, AVD +4, LUCK -3 Damasc Claws *Lv.22 *Weight 12, RT +36 *Damage: Piercing 8 *ATK 101, STR +2, VIT +3, HP +6, MIND +1, RES +3 Damasc Claws +1 *Lv.23 *Weight 13, RT +39 *Damage: Piercing 10 *Racial: Golem +5% *On Hit: Stunned *Extra: Fists +1 *ATK 113, STR +4, VIT +5, HP +9, MIND +2, RES +5 Dragon Claws *Lv.25 *Weight 13, RT +38 *Damage: Crushing 9 *Racial: Dragon +10% *Extra: Draconology +1 *ATK 109, STR +2, DEX +1, HP +8, AVD +1, RES +1 Dragon Blades *Lv.26 *Weight 13, RT +40 *Damage: Crushing 11 *Affinity: Fire 15 *Racial: Dragon +15% *On Hit: Fire Averse *Extra: Draconology +2 *Special: Flame Breath *ATK 120 STR +4, DEX +3, HP +11, AVD +4, RES +2 Jamadhar *Lv.28 *Weight 13, RT +39 *Damage: Slashing 9 *ATK 117, STR +3, VIT +1, DEX +2, HP +7, MIND -2 Vishnu's Katara *Lv.29 *Weight 14 RT +42 *Damage: Slashing 11 *Affinity: Water 15 *On Hit: Water Averse *Extra: Fists +2 *Special: Instill Water *ATK 128, STR +6, VIT +3, DEX +4, HP +10, MIND -3 Hellhound Claws *Lv.31 *Weight 14 RT +41 *Damage: Crushing 10 *ATK 125, STR +2, VIT +1, HP +6, AGIL +1, AVD +1, RES -2 Kerberos Claws' ' *Lv.32 *Weight 14 RT +43 *Damage: Crushing 12 *Affinity: Dark 15 *On Hit: Dark Averse *Extra: Augment Darkness +1 *Special: Word of Pain II *ATK 136, STR +4, VIT +3, HP +9, RES -4 Daedalus Knuckles *Lv.34 *Weight 14 RT +43 *Damage: Crushing 11 *Affinity: Earth 15 *On Hit: Earth Averse *Extra: Augment Earth +1 *ATK 133, STR +4, VIT +2, HP +7, INT +2, LUCK +15 Vaisravana *Lv.37 *Weight 15 RT +44 *Damage: Crushing 12 *Affinity: Ice 15 *On Hit: Stunned *Extra: Augment Ice +1, Stopproof *ATK 141, STR +5, VIT +3, DEX +3, HP +10, MIND +4 Trueno's Scales' ' *Lv.34 - Unique *Weight 15 RT +46 *Damage: Piercing 11 *Affinity: Lightning 15 *Racial: Dragon +20% *On Hit: Lightning Averse *Extra: Augment Lightning +1, Slowproof *Special: Thunder Breath *ATK 149, STR +3, VIT +1, HP +12, AGIL +2 Vainateya's Talons *Lv.43 - Unique *Weight 16 RT +47 *Damage: Crushing 12 *Affinity: Air 15 *On Hit: Air Averse *Extra: Augment Air +1, Sleepproof *Special: Sylphide II *ATK 157 STR +4, VIT +2, DEX +3, HP +9, AVD +3, INT +2, RES +5 Huitzilopochtli's Rays ''' ' *Lv.46 - Unique *Weight 16, RT +49 *Damage: Slashing 13 *Affinity: Light 15 *On Hit: Light Averse *Extra: Augment Light +1, Stunproof *Special: Judgement III *ATK 165, STR +6, VIT +3, DEX +4, HP +13, LUCK +5, MIND +5 'Cursed Fist''' *Lv.1 (2H) - Unique *Weight ??, RT +?? *Damage: Crushing/Piercing ?? *Affinity: ?? ?? *Racial Bonus: ??? +??% *Extras - ??? *Special - Snapdragon *ATK +??, OTHER +?? Category:Melee Weapon Category:Fists Category:Equipment